Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Le grand amour !
by Aigie-san
Summary: Sera probablement plus un recueil de drabbles entre 100 et 300 (ou plus, mais pas au-delà de 500) mots chacun qu'une fanfiction et du coup... fin', on résume pas des histoires si courtes. '-' Quoique... J'ai un titre secondaire pour vous ; "La vie de couple pas tellement trépidante de Naruto et Gaara". [NaruGaa]
1. 1

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

 **Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Le grand amour !**

 **1**

Gaara soupira.

-Naruto… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le blond se tourna vers l'autre shinobi avec un immense sourire.

-Ça me va bien, non ?

-C'est à moi, surtout, l'informa le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sans vraiment nier la pseudo-affirmation de son interlocuteur.

Bras croisés, il attendait toujours la réponse à son premier questionnement. L'hôte de Kyûbi annonça donc ;

-Je m'entraîne à être Hokage !

Puis il prit un air mystérieux, attrapant le rebord du grand chapeau de Kazekage de Gaara pour le baisser légèrement vers son visage.

-Avoue que je suis né pour porter cette tenue.

Un discret sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'hôte d'Ichibi.

-Et sinon, tu comptes me laisser aller à cette réunion du Conseil, un jour ?

Naruto sembla tout frétillant de malice que cette interrogation lui soit posée.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il te faudra expliquer à ces vieux croulants que-…

[… … …]

-J'ai dû lui enlever ces vêtements moi-même puisqu'il refusait de le faire et il a pris ça pour une invitation, raconta le jeune homme tatoué du mot « Amour », imperturbable.

Les « vieux croulants » du Conseil manquaient de souffle devant le calme souverain qu'affichait leur chef alors qu'il arborait à son cou un suçon si imposant que son col ne parvenait à le cacher.


	2. 2

**2**

Naruto n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui se passait. Il observait son compagnon, interdit.

-Est-ce que… tu es… jaloux ?…

C'était tellement étrange pour lui, de se dire que le grand, le puissant, le serein Gaara puisse être jaloux de qui que ce soit. Le Kazekage ne leva même pas les yeux de ses rapports pour lui répondre.

-Où as-tu bien pu aller pêcher une idée pareille ?

-Bah… heu…

Le blond n'y comprenait rien. Il voulait bien être un peu lent à la détente, mais là, ça l'avait tout de même frappé lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau de l'hôte de Shukaku.

-Comment te dire…, hésita-t-il, embêté.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas avec l'image qu'il se faisait de son amant, mais l'orphelin devait bien admettre que… Comment expliquer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux par autre chose que de la jalousie ?

-Ce n'est pas que je te fais le moindre reproche, hein… Mais… Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de placarder des portraits de mon meilleur ami sur les murs de ton bureau et de t'en servir comme cibles ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne cilla pas.

-Ton « meilleur ami » est un traître qui ne ressent aucune culpabilité à te causer du tort et je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir le « sauver » alors qu'il ne souhaite lui-même pas l'être. Je suis le seul Kage à ne pas avoir encore mis sa tête à prix. Non seulement je n'ai rien à craindre d'un pauvre criminel en pleine crise d'adolescence comme lui, mais en plus, je pourrais lancer mon village entier à ses trousses si l'envie m'en prenait. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'un type pareil ? Répliqua-t-il en tournant nonchalamment la page du rapport qu'il lisait.

L'hôte de Kurama fit la moue mais décida de battre en retraite, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son compagnon. Toutefois, à peine eut-il fermé la porte du bureau qu'il entendit un _« Schtong ! »_ caractéristique. Il rentra en trombe dans la pièce et vit qu'une nouvelle fléchette de sable était allée se planter droit dans l'œil d'un des portraits.

-Gaara ! S'indigna Naruto, mais le Kazekage faisait comme si de rien n'était.


	3. 3

**3**

Pendant très longtemps, Gaara n'avait dormi que d'un œil. Il avait appris à se méfier des autres êtres humains, à en craindre certains et à haïr les autres. Enfermé dans sa solitude et sa certitude qu'il dégoûtait son prochain, que le monde entier voulait sa perte, il n'avait jamais su profiter pleinement de son sommeil, se tenant toujours prêt, où qu'il soit, à parer une attaque. Jamais, à cette époque révolue, on n'aurait pu le surprendre de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais à présent, il dormait d'un sommeil réel ; profond, paisible et reposant. Un état duquel on avait alors parfois du mal à le tirer. Il pouvait désormais mettre un certain temps à réagir à un élément anormal dans son environnement et lorsqu'il le réalisait enfin, il s'éveillait en sursaut, se redressant, le palpitant affolé et du sable volant partout dans sa chambre. Il mettait souvent une longue minute à comprendre que rien ne le menaçait et que ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre que les gémissements et les pleurs de son compagnon. Il se tournait alors vers Naruto, se penchant au-dessus du blond, et lui caressait tendrement la joue.

-Naruto. C'est un cauchemar. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ; tout va bien, disait-il d'une voix oscillant entre douceur et fermeté.

Il devait insister, et quelquefois secouer légèrement l'hôte de Kyûbi, pour obtenir qu'il ouvre dans un cri étranglé ses yeux bleus écarquillés noyés de larmes avant de souffler, la voix blanche, horrifié ;

-Tu étais mort. Tu étais mort, et je… et je-… !

-Tu m'as sauvé.

-Non, j'ai échoué et tu étais-… !

-Tu m'as ramené. Tu as aidé Chiyo à le faire. Je vais bien.

Le Kazekage n'ignorait pas la culpabilité qui étreignait l'autre jeune homme d'être arrivé trop tard pour le tirer des griffes de l'Akatsuki. Le rituel, en plus de lui prendre Ichibi, l'avait tué. S'il était par la suite parvenu à récupérer son démon, son compagnon était encore trop souvent assailli par la détresse qu'il avait ressentie à récupérer un cadavre plutôt qu'un simple blessé. Le jeune homme tatoué du mot « Amour » avait bien entendu le récit de la scène, de la réaction de Naruto et du discours désespéré qu'il avait tenu, mais malgré tout, il n'osait pas imaginer l'affliction qu'avait pu ressentir le blond à ce moment. Gaara préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire si les rôles avaient été inversés. A l'époque, ils ne faisaient que se respecter l'un l'autre dans une amitié naissante, se regardant de loin, cherchant à savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller leur compréhension l'un de l'autre. Une compréhension qui était allée plus loin que tout ce qu'ils auraient jamais pu imaginer en dépit des murmures et des regards en biais qu'ils subissaient encore.

-Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Sanglotait l'hôte de Kurama. Je n'ai pas été la hauteur !

-Ce n'est rien, Naruto. Tout va bien. Je t'aime, déclarait-il alors, front contre front.


	4. 4

**4**

Gaara était debout devant lui, pétrifié, plus rouge que ses cheveux, mais Naruto, pris la main dans le sac en plein délit de fouinage, n'aurait su dire si c'était de la colère ou de l'embarras. Le Kazekage rougissait rarement, mais ce n'était jamais un bon présage pour la personne qui en était responsable.

Pour contextualiser la scène ; cela faisait un moment que le blond voyait son compagnon s'enfermer dans son bureau jour et nuit. Il avait essayé de lui parler, de découvrir ce qui se tramait, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, c'était aussi curieux qu'inquiet qu'il avait décidé de s'informer par lui-même.

Désormais, la paperasse normalement parfaitement triée, rangée, organisée de l'hôte de Shukaku était répandue partout dans la pièce, comme si une tornade y était passée, et le fautif était assis sur la chaise de son cher et tendre, avec entre les mains la manifeste défense d'une nouvelle loi n'ayant pas encore été présentée.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, aussi effarés l'un que l'autre. L'hôte de Kyûbi ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Le bureau du chef du village explosa et se mit à cracher des torrents de sable. Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas vraiment blessé ; il avait juste mangé un peu de sable avant d'être durement assommé.

Personne n'avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé entre les deux shinobi, mais en voyant l'orphelin sortir en souriant doucement, on se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de très grave.

Le soir venu, l'hôte de Kurama rejoignit son compagnon qui le fusilla du regard, assis au milieu de piles de parchemins et autres papiers qu'il reclassait depuis des heures. Le blond s'accroupit en faisant attention de ne rien faire tomber. Il affirma ;

-Il est très bien, ce projet. J'espère qu'il passera.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit un petit écrin carré de sa poche et le posa en haut d'une pile.

-Car sinon, poursuivit-il, j'aurai acheté ça pour rien.

Gaara, incrédule, porta une main à sa joue pour y constater qu'elle était mouillée. Son regard dériva de l'écrin à l'autre jeune homme. Naruto sourit avec une certaine gêne mais le bleu de ses yeux n'avait jamais été si doux.

-Je ne comptais pas te faire pleurer, mais est-ce que je peux prendre ça comme une bonne chose, aujourd'hui ?

-A ton avis ? Répondit l'hôte d'Ichibi. Tu n'es pas très futé, pour un renard…


	5. 5

**5**

Gaara tremblait, nez bas, tandis que son compagnon déversait sur lui toute sa colère. Il avait bien essayé de se défendre, mais le blond lui avait aussitôt coupé la parole, hors de lui.

-Comment as-tu osé ?! Rugit Naruto, et l'hôte de Shukaku recula d'un pas. Comment, toi, d'entre tous, as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Tu croyais peut-être que je n'en saurais jamais rien ?! Je te faisais confiance ! De toutes les personnes que je connais, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était celle que je chérissais le plus qui me trahirait, et encore moins de manière aussi lâche ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de l'impact de tes actes sur mon avenir ?! Sur _notre_ avenir ?!

-C'est précisément parce que j'en ai pleine conscience que j'ai fait ce choix, aussi difficile fut-il..., souffla le jeune homme tatoué du mot « Amour », affligé.

- _Difficile_ ?! S'étrangla l'orphelin. Mais tu n'avais qu'à pas le faire alors !

L'hôte d'Ichibi avait fermé les yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je-...

-Je me fous de tes excuses ! Enragea l'autre shinobi. J'avais _un_ rêve ! Un seul ! Et tu l'as fait voler en éclats !

Cette fois, Gaara se mit à crier à son tour, faisant face à la colère de l'hôte de Kurama, protestant avec désespoir.

-Je l'ai fait par amour !

-Ah oui ?! Et « par amour » pour moi tu as dit aux autres Kage que tu ne me pensais pas apte à succéder à Tsunade ?!

-OUI ! C'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! Hurla le Kazekage, désormais lui aussi plein de ressentiment. PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !

Il recula, se passant une main sur le visage pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de retenue, de calme.

-Parce que..., reprit-il enfin, tu ne parais pas réaliser que si tu deviens Hokage, nous ne nous verrons presque plus. Tu seras pratiquement constamment bloqué dans ton village, et moi dans le mien. Je ne pourrai plus prétexter de faire appel à un shinobi de Konoha pour assurer ma protection dans un but de pur arrangement diplomatique même si tout le monde connaît la véritable raison de ta présence quasi-permanente ici. Nous serons séparés. Tu vois déjà comme je suis occupé, alors imagine un peu lorsque tu auras la même charge de travail... Je suis désolé... Je sais que je t'ai trahi... Que j'ai été terriblement égoïste... Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter l'idée que tu sois loin de moi... S'il te plaît... Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner... Juste de me laisser le temps nécessaire ; je trouverai une solution. Je te le promets...


	6. 6

****6****

Gaara et son compagnon étaient à table, l'un en face de l'autre, et mangeaient paisiblement quand le blond, après avoir fini d'engloutir le contenu de son bol, prit la parole.

-Eh, dis-moi, t'as jamais l'impression d'être épié ?

-Épié ? Répéta le Kazekage, interloqué, l'invitant à détailler sa pensée.

-Ouais, tu sais, avec Shukaku. Je veux dire... Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que nos bijû pourraient, je ne sais pas... Voir à travers nos yeux ou entendre à travers nos oreilles ?

Il frissonna. L'hôte d'Ichibi eut un sourire en coin.

-Et pourquoi pas ressentir à travers nos corps, tant que tu y es ?

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela que les deux jeunes hommes se tendirent puis détournèrent les yeux en rougissant.

-Non. Ils ne peuvent pas, affirma le chef de Suna après avoir laissé échapper une toux peu naturelle.

-Dans ce cas... S'ils sont bloqués à l'intérieur de nos ventres, dans le noir, que nous pouvons ressentir leur présence et qu'ils ne demandent qu'à sortir, c'est un peu comme si nous étions des femmes enceintes. Sauf que nous, ça durera toute notre vie..., marmonna Naruto.

Tous deux posèrent une main pensive au niveau de leurs sceaux. A côté d'eux, Kankurô s'était comme pétrifié. Il les dévisageait, pâlot derrière son maquillage, ses baguettes toujours en suspension devant sa bouche ouverte. Temari croisa les jambes, crispée. Ainsi, voilà à quoi pouvait ressembler une discussion entre hôtes. C'était... perturbant.


	7. 7

**7**

-Non mais sérieux !

Naruto s'en serait arraché les cheveux.

-Oh, sérieux, quoi !

Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs.

-J'en ai marre ! J'en peux plus !

Gaara soupira.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te plaindre deux minutes, s'il te plaît ?

-Aaah ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas humain !

-Naruto, j'essaye tant bien que mal de prendre une décision déterminante pour l'avenir de mon village... Veux-tu bien te taire ?

-Essaye de compatir, un peu ! Espèce de sans cœur !

Le blond était allongé à même le sol, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Il peinait à respirer et avait posé un regard aussi farouche que brumeux sur le Kazekage.

-T'es pas normal ! Comment tu ferais pour supporter ça, sinon, hein ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux carmins se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Par pitié, Naruto. Mon village se situe au milieu d'un _désert_. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il y neige ? Et mets au moins un sous-vêtement, je t'en supplie.

-Il n'est pas obligé d'y faire chaud à ce point ! Et, non, je ne m'habillerai pas ! Je suis en train de _mourir_ de chaud et toi t'es masochiste à garder tes fringues ! Ou alors t'as perdu toute sensibilité et tu devrais consulter ! En attendant, moi, je vais rester comme ça, à te brailler dans les oreilles, et peut-être que quand je me mettrai à cuire comme un vulgaire bout de viande, tu daigneras t'inquiéter pour moi ! Amant indigne !

Le shinobi de Suna leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est quand même un comble pour l'hôte d'un gigantesque renard de feu de ne pas supporter la chaleur.

Un long silence suivit cette remarque. Et si... ? Naruto se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu son bijû _ricaner_.


	8. 8

**8**

Désormais, chacun savait pour le couple que formaient Naruto et Gaara, mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. La première personne à l'avoir découvert était Ino. La jeune femme, si observatrice en question d'amour, avait remarqué que le blond ne regardait plus du tout Sakura comme il le faisait avant, mais qu'il ne prêtait toujours aucune attention romantique à Hinata, ni même à une quelconque autre fille. Convaincue que l'hôte de Kyûbi ne pouvait pas simplement avoir renoncé à son béguin pour la disciple de Tsunade, qu'il cachait forcément quelque chose, elle avait invité l'orphelin à boire un verre, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et en effet, après seulement deux tournées offertes par la kunoichi, l'hôte de Kurama s'était retrouvé avec les joues rouges et un sourire gargantuesque sur les lèvres. Le shinobi avait l'alcool joyeux.

-Alors, Naruto ! Et en amour, comment tu t'en sors ? Avait demandé Ino, en faisant mine d'être elle-même un peu éméchée.

-Eh, eh~ ! Très bien !

-Très bien ? Avait-elle répétée, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Tu as réussi à séduire Sakura et aucun de vous deux ne m'a rien dit ?

Elle avait croisé les bras, feignant de se vexer.

-Non, non, non ! Je ne sors pas avec Sakura !

-Avec qui, alors ?

-Ah, ah, ah ! Avait-il éclaté de rire. Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? T'es une vraie commère ! Tu vas le rapporter à tout le monde si je te réponds !

-Mais non ! Promis, je serai muette comme une tombe ! Allez ! Dis-moi qui est la pauvre âme qui a bien voulu d'un crétin comme toi !

Naruto avait gloussé, et le lendemain, Sakura avait retrouvé Ino assise sur le banc d'un parc à fixer le ciel d'un air absent.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'était-elle enquise, amusée.

-Naruto se tape Gaara, avait aussitôt révélé la blonde, la voix rauque.

-… Mon Dieu, Ino, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?…

-Je te dis que Naruto se tape le Kazekage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la disciple de Tsunade avait débarqué chez Ichiraku, où Naruto et quelques autres shinobi déjeunaient entre garçons.

-Uzumaki Naruto ! Avait-elle crié. Tu couches avec Gaara ?!

Et faisant rapidement fondre les sourires moqueurs qui avaient commencé à poindre sur les visages, l'hôte de Kyûbi avait fait la moue.

-Pourquoi Ino ne tient-elle jamais sa langue ?…


	9. 9

**9**

-Gaara, est-ce que tu as reçu le rapport de-…

Temari n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question ; le Kazekage lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Quelques heures plus tard, elle retenta sa chance sans plus de résultat. Le lendemain, elle essaya encore, mais il continua à l'ignorer, l'expression toujours aussi renfrognée que la veille. Craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ait pu vexer l'hôte de Shukaku, elle alla en parler avec Kankurô qui, les mains dans une de ses marionnettes, s'enquit nonchalamment.

-T'as vu Naruto, récemment ?

-Naruto ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Bah… Aah ! Foutue pièce ! Si la réserve de poison ne m'explose pas à la figure, j'aurai de la chance ! Pesta-t-il avant de reprendre. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire ? Ah, oui. Peut-être que Gaara est juste frustré.

-Frustré ? Répéta la kunoichi, incrédule.

-Ou inquiet.

-Inquiet ? Fit-elle mécaniquement.

-Ou les deux.

-Les deux ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Le shinobi se désintéressa alors de sa marionnette, se tournant vers sa sœur.

-Arrête de faire ça, ordonna-t-il.

-Arrête de faire ça, mima-t-elle.

Il lui lança un outil au visage. Bien sûr, elle l'évita en gloussant puis se concentra à nouveau sur la raison de sa venue.

-Bref, qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire ?

Le marionnettiste la fusilla du regard, soufflant avec humeur avant de répondre.

-Naruto. Mission. Danger de mort. Inquiétude. Absent donc pas de sexe. Frustration. CQFD. Je te fais un dessin ou ça va tu visualises bien ?

Ainsi, lorsque le blond revint de ladite mission, deux semaines plus tard, à peine fit-il un pas dans la cité qu'il se retrouva avec Temari pendue à son cou.

-Naaaruuutooo ! Geignit-elle. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Sans toi, Gaara redevient le dangereux psychopathe qu'il était avant !

-Allons, je suis sûr que tu exagères, se moqua gentiment l'hôte de Kurama.

-Y'a trois jours, il a menacé de déclarer la guerre à Konoha si on ne lui donnait pas très vite de tes nouvelles…

-Oh. Je vais lui parler.


	10. 10

**10**

-Gaara ! Gaara ! Regarde !

Naruto avait l'expression d'un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir sa friandise préférée. L'hôte d'Ichibi poussa un discret soupir et ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Il avait rarement le temps de s'accorder un petit plaisir littéraire ; il refusait de s'en laisser distraire, y compris par le blond.

-C'est très bien, Naruto, commenta-t-il, sans se montrer plus concerné que cela.

-Roooh ! Roucoula presque de satisfaction l'autre jeune homme. Elle est énooorme ! Elles sont _toutes_ énormes !

Le Kazekage faillit quitter sa lecture mais parvint à se contenir. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Peu importait de quoi parlait le shinobi de Konoha ; ça ne pouvait pas être aussi fantastique qu'il le laissait entendre. L'hôte de Kyûbi était simplement trop facilement impressionnable.

-Eh, Gaara, t'as déjà sorti la tienne ?

Cette fois, l'interpellé tiqua et releva plutôt vivement la tête. Il trouva son amant les mains sur les hanches, debout devant lui, à le fixer avec une étincelle de moquerie dans les pupilles.

-Je savais que ça te ferait réagir, nargua-t-il le jeune homme aux cheveux carmins.

L'hôte de Shukaku leva les yeux au ciel et observa finalement les neuf queues au rouge orangé flamboyant qui s'agitaient dans le dos de celui de Kurama. Il avait même sur le haut du crâne les oreilles assorties.

-Elles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ? S'enquit Naruto en glissant ses doigts sur l'un des imposants appendices, avec un regard émerveillé pour l'aura brûlante qui constituait cet ensemble animal.

-Ce ne sont jamais que des queues…, fit raisonnablement valoir le shinobi tatoué du mot « Amour ».

-Des queues de _flammes_! S'indigna le blond.

-Ce dont tu es fier ? Tu m'avais caché tes penchants pyromanes…

-Han ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux ! Moi j'ai un super renard de feu avec neuf queues et toi t'as un vieux tanuki tout misérable avec sa pauvre petite queue de sable ! Se défendit le natif de Konoha avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de prendre un air suffisant. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

Alors le Kazekage se décolora un instant. Puis les traits de son visage se durcirent tandis qu'il réprimait une colère qui n'était pas la sienne et qui tentait de le submerger. Lorsqu'il se détendit à nouveau, il souffla pour chasser l'effort qu'il venait de faire et pouffa.

-Félicitations, Naruto. Je crois que tu as réussi à vexer un bijû.


End file.
